


A Mother's World

by KaiahAurora



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Period-Typical Racism, Poverty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiahAurora/pseuds/KaiahAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment in time in each of our boys' lives, from the POV of their mothers. Four really short chapters and alarmingly flowery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's World

The room is dark and she uses it to hide. The monster growing inside of her is about to be set free, but he will always be her burden to bare. In this world of stone and steel, a child is supposed to be a gift from God. If that is truly what they believe, why do they look at her with revulsion and hate? Pain, white hot, splits through her and she wishes it hurt more than the pain in her heart. The child is free, but perhaps best if he is ripped from her arms by the Devil. Surely even the evil spirit of his father's people would treat him better than his kin.

She rests for a moment, but then screams again, casting away the evidence of her nine month burden. Silence at last, and yet never peace. More than anything she wants to see her child, the beautiful monster who will live as a mongrel roaming the streets. She doesn't dare look, but now he is screaming and every piece of her yearns to soothe him. The darkness looms overhead, threatening to consume them both. Her eyes close as the weight of what she has done finally begins to appear. She has done the same as murder him, giving life to a child who will be feared and hated simply for the colour of his skin. She does not want this child, doesn't want to see the burden she has given him.

Then the child is still, and she nearly breaks. She lunges for him, desperate to know if the monster of her creation has yet to be claimed by God. He is silent, but not dead. He stares at her with joy and laughter, and she starts to cry. He is beautiful. Oh precious burden, he is hers. Her son. The world may reject him, may treat him like the Devil because of something they cannot understand, but he is her son, and he will be strong. Even if it is her last gift to him, the child that she never wanted will have her strength, and know that the world can be his, if only he believes.


End file.
